iruna online libro 1 - cap 3 Gp vs Yeison:el dark romain se aproxima
by gecko hamada
Summary: espero que lo disfruten


Sabes Gean no tengo tiempo para jugar -dijo Yeison

Yo tampoco, pero no puedo dejar testigos -contesto Gp

Gp se abalanzo hacia Yeison el cual esquivo el golpe, Yeison respondió usando Geo breaker pero fue esquivada fácilmente por Gp, este respondió con fire lancer pero no daño a Yeison

Te has vuelto más débil Gp -dijo Yeison

Tienes una buena defensa, pero no es nada con lo que no haya lidiado antes-respondió Gp

Gp ataco con thor hammer dejando ciego a Yeison dándole tiempo para preparar meteor storm, Yeison se recupero rápido pero Gp había invocado el meteor storm

MUERE! -grito Gp

Yeison recibió el golpe pero no fue suficiente como para matarlo

Recuerdas que soy curandero, me recupero fácilmente de ataques de esta magnitud -dijo Yeison

*pensamiento de Gp*

Olvide eso, supongo que para matarlo debo absorber su mana, si no puede curarse será presa fácil

*fin del pensamiento*

Gp corrió hacia Yeison y se abalanzo con una patada, Yeison la bloqueo y Gp respondió con un puñetazo siendo este último certero

Planeas vencerme cuerpo a cuerpo, jajaja por favor Gean, recuerdas que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo es mi fuerte -dijo Yeison

Si, lo se perfectamente pero…ja! Lo veras en un instante -contesto Gp

Gp retrocedió y ataco usando todo el mana posible mientras Yeison esquivaba todos los ataques posibles y usaba heal cuando estaba dañado hasta que de repente estaba cansado

q-que hiciste -dijo Yeison apenas sosteniéndose

Se llama drain, absorbe todo tu mana, pero no te preocupes en cuanto quedes en ceros acaba el efecto, tu problema ahora es que estas a punto de morir, así que sin más que decir…. -decía Gp pero fue interrumpido por un golpe

Lo siento no puedo dejar que mates a mi maestro-interrumpió Darker

Ah?, tu quien eres -dijo Gp mientras se levantaba

Me llamo Darker, soy un ninja por lo tanto no tienes oportunidad contra mi -respondió Darker

Jaja, hay que averiguarlo -respondió Gp con tono retador

En ese momento aparecieron el resto de los fallen angels

Maestro Yeison se encuentra bien? -dijo Sakura mientras curaba a Yeison

Si -respondió Yeison

Bueno veo que estoy en desventaja, por lo tanto será mejor que me retire, nos volveremos a encontrar así que Darker estate preparado -diciendo esto Gp uso un tp

Quien era ese -dijo Osvanice

Un viejo amigo, pero por lo visto ya no lo es -respondió Yeison

*mientras tanto en lost cave*

Stasimo y Gecko estaban tirados en el piso y Ferzen estaba atacando a Yoza

Esto…chicos se podrían levantar? -dijo Yoza mientras corría de Ferzen

Lo haría si pudiera –dijo Gecko

Esa embestida fue terrible -le siguió Stasimo

Yoza lanzaba flechas hacia Ferzen las cuales solo rebotaban en el

De repente observo un muro el cual caía a pedazos

Lo tengo! -Dijo Yoza

Yoza se acerco al muro

Ven pavito pavito pavito! -repetía Yoza

Ferzen preparaba una embestida

Ven dinosaurio, se que quieres! -volvió a decir Yoza

Ferzen se abalanzo hacia Yoza el cual esquivo la embestida cayendo Ferzen al vacio

Mmm… creen que sobreviva? -Dijo Yoza

Guh!, no lo sé -dijo Stasimo intentando pararse

Yoza les dio revita a ambos curándolos al instante

Gracias- dijo Gecko mientras se levantaba-Misión cumplida…supongo -siguió

Larguémonos de aquí –dijo Stasimo

*rokoko pub: Night Watchman*

Yoza, Gecko y Stasimo estaban comiendo cuando escucharon al fondo

Con que anteiku?-dijo Marlena

Si, asi se llamara la Guild -respondió Kadsy

Ok, ya reunieron todo así que esta es la llave de la base de su Guild y este el título oficial-respondió Marlena

Muchas gracias –respondió Kadsy y se retiro

Con que una Guild eh?-dijo Gecko

Con que una base eh?- respondió Yoza

Que opinan muchachos, hacemos una Guild-dijo Gecko entusiasmado

Sí, porque no –respondió Stasimo

*en sofya*

Primero Slebia y ahora esto! Wolfwild estas segura de esto -dijo Varuna molesto

Mi gente nunca me mentiría-contesto Wolfwild

Varuna cálmate- dijo Pino

Ok, enviemos a nuestro mejores guerreros el dark romain tiene que ser detenido-contesto Varuna

Continuara…


End file.
